Mark of Xerneas
by C.Reverie
Summary: Ever since that first encounter, she could feel that creature watching her from a distance. She never saw it, but she could feel it. Xerneas was following her every move, watching her every step, no matter where she went.


**_Summary: _****_Ever since that first encounter, she could feel that creature watching her from a distance. She never saw it, but she could feel it. Xerneas was following her every move, watching her every step, no matter where she went._**

_Pairing: Alain x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Note:  
Kagome is Lysandre's daughter.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"These look perfect!" Her chipper voice echoed through the lively forest as she plucked a few of the blue fruit from the tree top. She dropped them carefully to the creature at the base of the tree, who cheerfully picked each one up and set it them in a basket on the ground next to the tree.

"Audi!"

Kagome felt her smile grow larger at Audino's pleased cry at the sight of perfectly ripened oran berries. She glanced down, blue eyes sweeping over the basket and checking how many she had already plucked. Figuring it was enough, she swung her leg over the branch she had been straddling as she leaped down onto the forest floor.

"These and those pecha berries will make the yummiest topping, don't you think, Audino?"

"Audino!" Audino hurriedly agreed as she carefully arranged the fruit in the basket so none could roll out. Kagome smiled and picked it up once Audino stepped away.

Together, the two of them trekked down the dirt path that ran through the forest. Filling her head were the recent recipes for tarts she had been dying to try and make, and now that she had a suitable topping for them, she could.

When she glanced to her side, Kagome was taken aback at spotting Audino frozen in place a few steps behind her. Her ears were twitching a bit as she listened for something her trainer couldn't see. When she abruptly turned to the side and pointed an arm out, Kagome stepped behind her to look in the direction. She couldn't see what Audino had heard, but she tried to ignore it.

"Let's keep going, Audino," Kagome said, quietly beckoning her to follow again. Audino listened and fell into step at her trainer's side, seeing as they wouldn't be straying from their path today.

A few minutes passed as they walked, and a thick fog began to roll into the area. It covered everything, making it impossible to focus on anything. Dark shapes and shadows formed and twisted in the distance, every one of them impossible to see with any clarity. Kagome frowned and came to a halt, stretching her arm out to feel for Audino.

Her feeler pressed against her palm, and they both stayed as still as possible to keep from getting separated. It was as they stood there that Kagome was able to make out the shape of a massive creature approaching her. The shadow of it melded into a large, antlered beast that towered over her.

It stepped closer and closer, to which she hurried back to avoid getting trampled by it. She lost her footing when she stepped on a looser rock, and she fell back. She lost her grip on the basket, the berries they had collected scattering across the blurry floor as her hands got scruffed up by the rough ground.

Audino felt around for her, and, once she found her, she stood next to her protectively as she waited for the Pokemon to attack.

But nothing happened.

It lowered its head and pressed its nose against her forehead, a deep breath blowing her bangs to the side as it sniffed her. A warm feeling surrounded her, and the pain in her palms faded completely as the scratches there healed up.

Did… did this thing just heal her?

The fog cleared some, and she was able to focus on the creature. As it became visible with clarity, her eyes widened.

_There was no possible way… was there?_

Standing over her was Xerneas, the Life Pokemon. A Pokemon of legends and known to exist in myths and storybooks. It watched her with an unblinking gaze. Its large antlers adorned with a rainbow of colors.

It leaned down even more, bending its knees and kneeling next to her. Even as it did, its eyes remained focused on her. Despite its silence, she felt like it was telling her something.

"_Stand."_

She gently gripped the tufts of fur on its shoulders, and it finally rose, pulling her up with it. She was still small compared to its height on her feet. She measured it to be well over nine feet tall.

As suddenly as it appeared, it turned and bounded away. Its movements were graceful and elegant as it hopped over fallen logs. It glanced back at her one last time before strutting away, the fog drifting away not long after.

She stood there, unsure of how she should process what she had just gone through. She tried to collect her thoughts, but they were too scrambled at the moment. Audino gently tugged at her trainer's clothes, quickly stealing her attention again.

Kagome looked at Audino before her attention went to the scattered berries. "Ah!" She dropped down and hurried to gather them up before any wild Pokemon could sneak them away.

Once they were all picked back up, she glanced back at Audino with a smile. "Let's head back!"

"Audi!"

* * *

An array of tarts laid across the elegant counters of her kitchen. Her white and pink apron was stained with all sorts of ingredients from the tarts and toppings.

When she got back, she busied herself with her baking. She didn't want to start thinking about the incident in the forest. If she started, then she'd never get away from it. She chalked it up to an illusion by a Pokemon capable of such things, even if she had no proof of that.

After all, Xerneas was a legend. Even if it was around today, why would it show up to her?

She tugged her oven mitt off and set it down with a huff.

"I see you've been busy."

She whirled around at hearing the voice. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen was her father. His large stature was practically colossal compared to her petite build.

She eyed the array of tarts with a hue of pink staining her cheeks. "I might've gone overboard, now that I'm seeing the collection…" she muttered. She'd made nearly a dozen of the things. "Oh well! At least we'll have dessert to go with tea," she said, shrugging.

Lysandre chuckled as he nodded. As Kagome turned back to focus on the filling mixture, he watched her stiff movements. Her Audino stood in a chair at her side, already decorating a few of the cooled tarts with a different flavored filling.

"How was your time picking berries?"

Kagome froze for a moment before she began stirring again. "It was okay," she whispered. She didn't want to talk about her experience with Xerneas- at least not to her father. "I found some really ripe oran berries, so I'm hoping they taste good."

"I'm sure they will."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah…" She stopped her stirring and turned to look over her shoulder, her blue eyes meeting the same shade of her father's. "Why don't we try one? I'll put on tea, and I'll-"

"I'm afraid I don't have the time right now, princess."

Kagome hid her sadness at hearing him say that, subtly gripping the spoon tighter as she nodded slowly. "Oh…" She turned back to focus on stirring. "We can always try them later," she said then, forcing a chipper tone as she did so.

She heard him say a few things about Team Flare and their current progress, but she was only half-way listening. He left not long after checking in with her, telling her that he'd be busy for a while.

After he left, Kagome went back to finishing up the tarts with a frown etched into her face.

"Team Flare…" she muttered quietly to herself, a foul taste landing on her tongue at the thought of that organization and what it pursued. "I hate this side of you…"

She loved her father, but this…

This she _hated_.

* * *

C.R: I'll end this here. It's something I've been tinkering with for a little while, and I finally got it ready to post.

Kagome has mixed feelings when it comes to her father. She loves him, but she also hates him to a certain degree. She is completely against everything Team Flare supports.

Kagome's Pokemon:  
Audino (Mega), Sylveon, and Absol

I'm open to suggestions for the other three.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
